Gigantic OTN
by Iouko Miku
Summary: Singing the dirty song, Gigantic OTN in front of a crowd aren't bad at all. Also, it was satisfying to see Reborn's reaction when his lackey sang that to their leader, Uni.


Skull often sang some songs when he is cursed. Vocaloid is his favorite genre and Gigantic O.T.N is his favorite song.

One time, Uni caught him singing that song when he took a shower.

"Wow, that's a very inappropriate song you just sing,Skull-nii."

"Oh god do you hear it all!!?" Skull said while his face flushed red. "Well, yes. That song is very catchy despite the meaning" Uni said. "That's song title is Gigantic O.T.N. It's a Vocaloid song but the version I just sing is the dubbed version by Vanna," Skull tells her. Skull continue to tells Uni everythings he knows about Vocaloid.

Uni left he alone after that event and Skull sigh in relief. After a few days, Uni come back to him. "Skull-nii, because of you,I fell in love with the song. Can you sing it for me again? " Uni asked. "I don't think I wanted to sing it right now.." Skull replied.

"Then, can you sing it on my birthday?" plead Uni. Skull thinks for a few seconds before replied,"How about this, I will sing this song on your fourteenth birthday if I turned back into an adult within time..deal?" ( Uni is 12 years old)

"Deal!" Uni grinned.

Later,Skull would regretted his decision.

(Major time skips to Uni's 14th birthday)

"We will celebrate Uni's birthday...Vongola style,"Reborn said while smirking. All of the arcobaleno turned back into adult because Tsuna broke it a year after Skull makes the promise. Right now, Skull is 17 years old pysically (sp).

After all the people give their presents,it's Skull's turn. "Wait a moment, I wanted to makes some preparation," said Skull to all. "You better don't take a long time,lackey" Reborn said, annoyed.

Skull takes only a few minutes to changes his clothes. All the people exclude Tsuna and Uni gaped at what he is wearing. An oversized light purple yukata, lighter make-up that gives a vibe of sex appeal, and a two ponytail wig. He also don't wears any piercings. They almost couldn't regonize (sp?) him if he don't have purple hair and the identical teardrop tattoo. Overall, he's sparkling like some bishoujos in anime.

Skull took a microphone and said," Okay, I will sing a song that I've promised to Uni two years ago. Hope you enjoy it, Uni! " And then the music started.

OCHIN~

"Oh, it's that song," mumbel Tsuna. "Which song?,"asked a curious Reborn. Before he could reply, the next parts started.

To who or whom, at just one glance

A bluffing fraud of what's romance

The only issue I can see, it's one lonely emergency!

"Skull-san's voice is very nice," Emma commented. "Agreed," Adelheid nodded.

Allured, attracted or charmed to who I'm liking or what I have,

But you're overlooking my appeal!

(Don't do it-do it-do it-do it!)

"For some reasons, I have some bad feelings about this song" Lal said. "Nu-uh, it's nothing bad. Just enjoy the song." Uni smiled.

The human beings preference at, I'm liking this or I liked that

A satisfy orgasm--nation!

Overflowing, over and over!

The reeling of entering this land of bliss cannot be missed is taking in

my eight-point lovin' hot machine: the Valigarmanda!

"Did...did Skull just said 'orgasm-nation'? What the hell is that!?" Gokudera half shouted. "Ha ha ha, it's some sort of game, I think," Yamamoto laughed. "All you know is just game, baseball-idiot!"

Reaching to a point I can't take it anymore

You're the one this climax is throbbin' for

Teasin' with a 'love ya', pleasure climbin' to the top

While grippin' hold on your identi-ty-ty-ty

"My bad feelings is right,he is singing about sex," Lal groaned. " Putting the meaning aside, the song is catchy and Skull-nii's voice is nice, isn't it?" Uni said. All the arcobaleno could agree.

Coming to admit you can't hate this dreamy boy

And what? Feel that? I told 'cha you can't handle it

What you don't know that I love to hate the frustation

Why can't you see the results are so gigantic!

And don't hide and seek when you can take-take-take a peak, 'kay?

"Skull-san manage to sing the song perfectly! He is very awesome!" Tsuna beamed. "Don't you know the meaning, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said. "Of course I do!" he smiled. Reborn swore that he saw a demon tail behind Tsuna.

(OCHIN~)

One 'Three, Two, One', two waking up

And fall in love for making love

Tear me to pieces with our secret, hah,

my words are a weakness, is it?

Skull put on a playful smile. When he see Reborn's shocked face, his regret quickly disappeared. From Tsuna's expression, Skull can tell that the brunet knows the song.

Now it's your turn to use your words

To sweep me in your dreamy realm

That must be why you think that's why

You're flowing with these feelings, right?

Let's see what gets you racing fast

By stripping out a fantasy

You moan a groan, I breath a sigh

(Be gentle, please? Dummy!)

It's obvious that Skull getting tired, so Tsuna wanted to help. He grab the nearby microphone and sing the next part. Skull looks shocked but Tsuna just give him a 'thanks me later' looks.

Those heaping loads of "I want you!"

And it comes right up, and your time's run out

Game over to an easy mode, get ready for the final level!

Thanks to Tsuna's help, Skull can take a quick rest and prepare himself for the next part. He change his voice to be more cute.

One touchin' from a filthy rich, dirty bitch

then I fall with a meltin' screamin'

"I need you?"

Oh! Caught me in an error trap, without a care!

Just don't put your tongue there!

If you dare, I'll break into this crazy love game!

"I love that part~" Byakuran and Uni said at the same time. Tsuna appeared from nowhere and replied, "me too!" "Let's drag Skull and formed a Vocaloid Best Buddies group!" Uni give a suggestion. "We approve!"

Quickly it became a fiercing situation

You're the one I'm showing who is the best

Strategies in hand and skills to master any rule

I'll dominate with a plus minus a plus score

Skull suddenly felt a chill on his bone like somebody is talking about him. 'Probably just a feeling' he thinks. He continued to focus on singing the song. One wrong lyric and everything would be wrong.

Running out or turning back, it's our secret to take

And what was that? What came out was a bit too late?

Aren't you aware you've consumed my sinning love potion

'Cause your emotions ain't stopping the gigantic -

And don't side-track! There's no forgiving what I'll do, 'kay?

And now, here come his true fear. Rapping is one of his least skill . Since he already memorised it,it should be fine. On the other side, Tsuna wait excitedly for the rap part. If Skull sung that part perfectly, he will call Skull as sensei.

My ochin isn't one small wee,

what's an "O.T.N." is abbreviation for

"triangle circle square XX";

a serving combination for women and men.

And easily it now can be one big assemble,

some 'ochins' come in how many that's possible.

They can be removal to a few individuals,

few cases in places some penises are portable.

Though we won't want that to come

and then attach cause to come and

then attract is the main sates-fact.

Please fasten your seatbelts is what I do advise;

lock, hold and tight and you'll enjoy the ride.

And the word 'ochin' as a sex word

usually just doesn't quite have the same right chemistry..

So then therefore, and for you especially,

the following symbol is completely necessary!

"Okay, it's official. I'm calling Skull as my sensei," Tsuna declare. Reborn feels like want to bang his head when Tsuna declare that. Byakuran clapped his hands to Tsuna.

Skull feels like dying after finished that hellish part. He blushing furiously because he still not used to the part's dirtiness.

Reaching to a point I can't take it anymore

You're the one this climax is throbbin' for

Teasin' with a 'love ya', pleasure climbin' to the top

While grippin' hold on your identi-ty-ty-ty

Coming to admit you can't hate this dreamy boy

And what? Feel that? I told 'cha you can't handle it

What you don't know that I love to hate the frustation

Why can't you see the results are so gigantic!

So cross your heart, if you lie, pistol in my hand

A finger to the trigger, shoot the climax with a bang!

Skull give a flying kiss as he managed to finished the song perfectly. Uni then give the score. "99 marks! Seriously if you sing all the song by yourself, I will give you a full marks,"she said. "And then I got all the timing and pitch wrong," Skull deadpanned.

"Don't worry, sensei! You are awesome," Tsuna said. "Thanks, Tsuna. And...sensei?" asked Skull. "You can sing like an angel. Can you teach me?" Tsuna asked cutely. ".. sure.". Skull blushed while agreeing.

"Skull-chan,can I asked you a question?~' asked Byakuran. "Go ahead" "Are you a virgin?" Skull coughed at the question. " Of course I am! I'm still 17 psysically for god sake!" shouted Skull while blushing. "You're actually still 17?" asked Fon. "Yeah,how old do I usually look!?" Skull pouted.

"Well, you always wear a thick make-up so you looked like 20 or 21," answered Colonello. "And now?" asked Skull. "Like 15," answered Colonello again. "Damn, I guess make-up can really change how you usually looks.." groaned Skull.

"Skull-nii/-chan/sensei, let's form a group!" The trio said at the same time. "Okay...? What's your favorite song?" asked Skull.

"Plus Boy~"

"Gigantic OTN,"

"Pomp and Circumstance, sensei"

"Just name the group 'Dirty Song Buddies' already!"moaned Skull. Gamma bang his head when realised Uni is not longer innocent.

"Sound nice!"

BOI, I don't have any control in this one shot. Basically, Byakuran, Uni, Tsuna and Skull are vocaloid's dirty songs fans. This is the longest one shot I've written..


End file.
